


oh

by yuygeom



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Unedited trash, i wanted this to be just wontaek but my closeted hyukbin heart made an appearance, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuygeom/pseuds/yuygeom
Summary: wonshik touches taekwoon too much and hongbin doesn't know how to close his mouth.





	

wonshik touches taekwoon too much. like, maybe not in the amount of times he does it, but in the intensity. there's hakyeon, who smothers taekwoon with constant friendly light skinship. and then there's wonshik.

when wonshik touches, he touches like he's starving for it.

like now. he's stroking his fingers along the creases of taekwoon's palm in the back of the van. it's odd, the way he's doing it. somewhat absent, habitual, yet completely controlled. wonshik's fingers trace the bony ridge of the outside of taekwoon's wrist with intent, as if it's the most interesting thing in the whole vehicle.

taekwoon's used to it at this point, though by now he'd still probably have pushed wonshik off if not for how tired he is. promotions are long and hard and he's sweaty and he forgot to call dibs on first shower. so he lets the rhythmic swirl of wonshik's skin against his lull him into a calmer state.

✧

"how come you've been touching taekwoon hyung so much lately?" sanghyuk asks one morning not long after the night in the van. taekwoon's still faking being asleep, like he often does so he can avoid helping make breakfast. he was actually going to get up and shower, but now that he can hear the two younger boys' conversation, he's interested. stay in bed and eavesdrop it is.

"i haven't," wonshik says too quickly. then, sounding more flustered, "what do you mean? is it noticeable?"

 _well duh_ , taekwoon thinks. sanghyuk must be a mind reader. "well, duh," the maknae snorts. "you're almost as bad as hakyeon hyung."

"hey," protests wonshik. "that's going too far."

both of them snicker to themselves and the conversation fades, to taekwoon's chagrin. he'd been pretty interested in the answer to sanghyuk's initial question. it'll probably come up again soon, though. he'll just have to be patient.

✧

it takes a few more weeks of the excessive touches for taekwoon to get annoyed. not by the touching itself, no. by the fact that neither wonshik nor any other member has supplied a single reason for it.

the thing about being taekwoon, though, is that he's really good at getting what he wants. with hongbin and sanghyuk he just has to threaten them a little, with hakyeon he has to play the victim, and, well. jaehwan just loves him.

wonshik isn't any harder. taekwoon knows how much the younger enjoys their private conversations, their writing sessions, the way they connect just a little more closely than most of the other members. all he has to do is take that away and he'll have wonshik wrapped around his finger, begging on his knees. the younger couldn't handle being ignored by taekwoon to save his life.

(taekwoon swears he's not a jerk. he just knows what he wants. and he knows how to get it.)

✧

"taekwoonie hyung," hongbin says in a tone appropriate for a funeral service.

taekwoon looks disinterestedly up from his book, pushing his glasses up his nose. "yes?"

"wonshik hyung wants to know why you're ignoring him?" it comes out like a question.

taekwoon rolls his eyes. they're like little children, all of them. " _he_ can ask me that," he says, even more carelessly than before.

hongbin finally breaks his messenger character to roll his eyes so hard it looks painful. "you guys are really annoying," the younger notes. taekwoon lifts an eyebrow. "seriously. like, we _get_ it, you're in love, so stop beating around the bush."

that gets some emotion out of taekwoon. he chokes on air, gasping for breath, his glasses almost falling off. " _what_?"

hongbin has the decency to look—confused, or something. "well. you know."

"i don't."

"really?" now it's his turn to raise an eyebrow in question, staring taekwoon down hard. finally hongbin sighs. "well, obviously wonshik's been in love with you since we were like eighteen, and you've liked him for pretty much just as long, and he's trying to do something about it but you're ignoring him. just work it _out_ , hyung. i am sick and tired of the sexual tension."

"what," taekwoon says again. hongbin _that bitch_ just turns and leaves the room. leaves the room. like he didn't just say the weirdest thing in history.

taekwoon puts his book down with stiff hands to consider. to some extent he's known he likes wonshik in maybe not a totally straight way for awhile. a pretty long while, but that's not as relevant.

but wonshik is _wonshik_ , right? girl-crazy. straight as a pole.

or maybe not, taekwoon realizes, mind moving at a million miles a minute. he thinks about the last few years, about what hongbin just said. and it makes sense, kind of. they do have a stronger bond than anyone else, but before now he'd just chalked it up to the fact that they make really good music together.

 _but what if it's not just that_ , his mind practically screams. taekwoon sighs.

he takes his glasses off and buries his head in his arms to think, and then he stays there for an hour or four.

✧

"why," taekwoon asks.

wonshik's hand freezes where it's drawing slow little circles just above the older's knee, but he doesn't pull away. "why what?"

he's doing his dumb fake clueless voice. taekwoon is really not having it.

"you know."

when wonshik just does his ugly confused face taekwoon reaches up and pinches his cheek, hard.

"ow!" the younger flinches away, finally taking his hand off taekwoon's leg in favour of cradling his own injured face. "what's your problem?"

jeez, he's really gonna make this hard. "hongbin said," taekwoon begins, and he dreads having to keep talking.

it turns out he doesn't have to, though. just the mention of the younger's name has wonshik paling. "he said what? what did he say?" wonshik's eyes are full of panic. "he was probably just kidding, hyung. ignore him!"

taekwoon really just wants to get this over with but his voice isn't really coming out the way he wants it to. he struggles internally for a moment while wonshik freaks the fuck out.

finally, _finally_ he just says fuck it. he reaches one hand out to grab wonshik's. their fingers intertwine naturally, dark and light skin contrasting prettily in the low light of the dorm's living room.

wonshik freezes in place, looking down at their hands with a shellshocked expression. "uh," he says. articulate as always.

taekwoon rolls his eyes. "i like you," he says, for lack of anything else to say.

wonshik's eyes get huge. taekwoon wants to laugh but he's nervous because what if hongbin's just stupid, and this was a stupid idea, and everything could go wrong—

"you do?" wonshik gasps out. taekwoon finally looks away, down at his lap to hide his blush as he nods. "oh."

"oh?" taekwoon repeats, the word sinking down into his stomach like a rock. but it's fine, since wonshik darts forward and kisses his cheek hesitantly.

"oh," they both say at once, meeting eyes again. and then they're laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole situation and maybe wonshik kisses taekwoon's giggles away for awhile.

✧

"jeez," hongbin whispers from where he and sanghyuk hide in the hallway, watching their hyungs laugh and kiss and fall in love on their ratty dorm couch. sanghyuk gives him a questioning look.

"jeez," he says again. "if i knew you could make someone confess their love to you just by touching them all the time i would've done that years ago."

"to who?" sanghyuk's eyebrows furrow and hongbin's at least eighty percent sure he's not imagining the jealous glint in the maknae's eyes.

"dunno," he snickers, and then he reaches out to grab sanghyuk's hand and pull him close.

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash that i wrote in like half an hour. do not look at me or speak to me


End file.
